Humpty Dumpty's confessions
by Daughter of sea and wisdom
Summary: Amu is the only girl left without a guy. So what does the others plan to do? Why set her up with Ikuto of course! Sorry if titles are different inside.


Me:Hey here is the final one shot, threequle, don't even know if that's a word, to Confessions of a Crossdresser and a Chibi Devil, and sequel to Confessions of a Prince and a Baby. Now without further a do, here's the story with the couple you all been waiting for, Confessions of a Dumpty Key bearer and the Humpty Lock bearer!

Rima's pov

"Hey Tadase," I called out to the bond prince.

"Yes Rima-chan?" he asked.

"Do you know where Ikuto could be?" Tadase looked at me strangely.

"Yes, he is at the park," Tadase answered.

"Thank you," I said.

"Hey wait, why do you need to know where he is?" Tadase seemed confused.

"Yaya and I are trying to get him and Amu together," I replied before I ran off.

'Yaya, Ikuto at park. Find Amu and meet me there, Rima.', I texted my sugar loving friend.

About five minutes later Yaya was at the park with Amu in eye sight. "Yaya wants to know how Rima-tan and Yaya are going to get Amu-chii with Ikuto?" Yaya questioned.

"Simple, we make sure that both of them don't leave the park until night comes around. Then we lead them to this little stage area Amu told me about. Get the two alone, then boom, Amuto," I explained.

"Amuto?" Yaya raised her eyebrow.

"Yes that's there couple name, your's with Tadase is Tadaya, mine with Nagi is Rimahiko, and Utau's with Kutau," I said. "Utau is also coming with us to follow Amu while the guys will follow Ikuto around."

"Hey guys," Utau greeted.

"You two ready?" she asked. We both nodded.

We kept walking a few steps behind Amu the whole day, so far, she shows no intraest of leaving the park. It was getting dark now and we decided to wait a few more minutes before we get them both together.

Amu stopped in front of a tree with bushes around it, the bushes we were hiding in. "Alright, I know you're there, get out here," Amu called.

We all had a shocked expressions on are faces, how did she find out? The tree's leaves began to move a little and Amu's charas and Yoru came out.

"How did you find out Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"I could smell the cat nip off of Yoru," Amu explained.

Yoru gave a sheepish smile while the girl chara's glared at him. "Ran, control your boyfriend with the cat nip," Miki told her sister.

"I do! He must of snuck some while I wasn't looking," Ran turned her glare back to her boyfriend.

So, Ran and Yoru got together huh? Everyone eles thought Yoru liked Miki, but I saw how he looked at Miki and Ran differently.

"Go home, you both know how important tonight is for me," Amu comanded.

The charas nodded and watched Amu leave. They turned around as soon as she was out of eyesight. "Why are three following Amu-chan desu?" Suu asked.

We stood up and was eyes leveled with the floating charas. "Because we're trying to get Amu and my brother together," Utau answered.

The charas looked at us weird," Wait! Amu-chan and Iku-" Dia never got to finish her sentece since we took off.

We found Amu and the boys were next to us. "What are you three doing here?" Utau and I asked harshly.

"We lost track of Ikuto, we managed to here, then we lost him!" Kukai explained.

"We were about to start looking for him when Amu appered out of no where so we had to hide," Nagihiko said.

Yaya was about to say something when we heard," Ikuto! Ikuto where are you?"

We all looked over to see Amu looking around for the blue haired neko. A figure jumped off the little stage thing's roof and behind Amu.

The strange man wrapped his arms arounds Amu's waist and spun her around. We were about to run out there, until Amu's face beamed. "Ikuto!" she exclaimed.

"We tried to tell you," we turned around to see Ran, Yoru, Miki, Suu, and Dia.

"What are you talking about?" we asked. They pointed back to Amu and Ikuto, we looked and saw that they were in a heavy make-out session. Amu's hands in Ikuto's hair, pulling at it, and Ikuto had his arms still wraped around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Whoa, what going on?" Kukai stared wide eyed.

"Amu and Ikuto got together a few days after Tadase and Yaya," Miki explained.

All of are eyes widen and are mouths hit the floor. "Yep, Ikuto-kun decided to ask after I asked Ran out nya," Yoru said.

"So why is tonight important?" Nagihiko asked after a moment of akward silence.

"Because since it's been a month, their parents wanted to meet eachother, surpisnley Amu-chan's mother knows Aruto. She called him, told him that their kids were dating and he's coming in tonight to meet, the girl he calls his,' future daughter in-law," Ran explained.

"Oh and Utau, your parents want to meet Kukai and his family next," Kukai at the news.

We turned to look at the couple again to see them done kissing. "I love you," Amu said.

"I love you too," Ikuto whispered.

They began to walk away and we stood up. "Well looks like this is one couple no needed a push to put together," Nagihiko stated. We were walking home, actaully I was going to spend the night at Nagi's since my parents are fighting again.

Amu's pov

"Aruto so good to see you again," Mama, Papa, and Mrs. Tskoumi said at the same time.

I just chuckled at are parents. "Hey did you notice that your friends and my sister were following us around all day?" Ikuto asked me.

"Yes I did," I answered.

Me:I don't really know how I feel about this story. Thought I wanted a little twist to it. Tell me what you think! Oh and I'm sorry for any spelling eras, spell check on FF right now is being stupid.


End file.
